A typical infrared beam curtain comprises a plurality of infrared emitting and receiving diode pairs, which are vertically spaced apart to simulate a grid-like barrier of infrared beams either between a single door and a slampost, or between centre-closing doors of a elevator car. However, the infrared emitting diodes consume a significant amount of electrical power when operating continuously and this reduces their lifetime.